


Chained to You

by PotatoKraken



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoKraken/pseuds/PotatoKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Roland’s sex life has been stale for awhile. In an attempt to reignite the spark of passion, Sunny and Dawn take them to a newly opened night club. Little did they know, “The Bog” was actually a hang out for those who participate in the BDSM lifestyle. A chance meeting with a wickedly sexy Dungeon Master known as "The Bog King" leads Marianne tumbling into a new world of sin and pleasure. Could this man help the couple solve their sexual frustrations or could he be the new spark Marianne has been searching for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to You

Marianne wasn’t sure exactly how she had ended up here. Standing over top of this man, his breathing labored by the leather strap secured around his mouth, hands lashed securely to the hook over the bed, glistening in sweat. Zander’s eyes looked at her with not just sexual desire, but sheer reverence of the strong and commanding figure she cast over his feeble body. 

“Do you want some more punishment, worm?” she hissed, dominant and erotic.

Zander’s head nodded, his body pulling against the chains keeping him bond to the bed. His chest was already marred from the hot wax she’d dripped so carefully down it before. His member was erect and was on the edge of releasing its seed at any moment, but Marianne had so much more in store for the so called “bog king.” 

She reached to the belt at her side, unhooking a long and slender whip from her side. She watched Zander’s eyes widen, his very penis almost shuddering in approval. 

“I’m gonna remove your gag.” She stated, putting a booted knee on to the bed, “Promise you won’t fight back anymore?”

He nodded vigorously. Marianne smirked. She began to slowly crawl over his body, her corset bond chest scraping uncaringly over his erection, causing a low groan of pleasure to rumble deep in the man’s ribcage. When she reached his face, she sat up, looping a finger through the ring on the collar about his neck. She pulled his body upwards. With her other hand, she reached slowly around the back of his head and deftly undid the belt gage. The moment the soft leather was released from his mouth, Zander let out a cry. 

His breath became heavier with panting. For just a moment, the two locked gazes and the mutually agreed roles they had taken on for their play were broken. It had taken so much for the two to reach this point of trust and care for each other. The pleasure was immense but only because of how hard they had worked and how much they had grown to love each other. Marianne could never be this way with anyone else and she knew Zander would never be like this with another either. When his eyes connected with hers, they said everything his lips didn’t need to say. 

“I trust you and I love you.”

This made her eyes soften for just a moment. She leaned down and kissed him, passion in every rough motion of her lips. His tongue licked gently at her, begging to be allowed inside. In their usual play, this would earn him a good squeeze to the balls, but in this moment of brief weakness, she parted her lips and let him in. She let their tongues dance for just a moment before pulling apart. Her eyes narrowed, alerting her partner that it was time to resume play. 

“Tell me that you want this, you nasty boy.” she whispered, cracking the whip at her side.

A shiver shot through his body at the sound. “Master, please!” he begged, his voice filled with desire “Punish me!”

Marianne could feel her blood grow hot. The sensation of being in such control made her loins burn with the hunger for more. She yanked him up once more, bringing his face to her. She licked a long trail across his lips and up his cheek with the flat of her tongue, in gesture of ownership. A soft whine of lust escaped her captive partner. “You asked for it.” 

All at once she was standing again, looking down at the bond man. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to make him scream in pain and pleasure. 

“The safe word is butterfly.” she commanded, raising her arm.

The whip came down with a loud shot, followed by a screech of pure ecstasy…


End file.
